


Just Breathe

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: After the s1 finale, Kara has to make sure Cat is okay. Written for the prompt "I feel like I can't breathe."Originally posted at Tumblr.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Just Breathe

With her mother’s necklace back in place around her neck, there’s only one place Kara wants to be. She smiles through the DEO’s version of a happy ending, with J’onn restored and everyone safe. As soon as she can wriggle free, Kara says her goodbyes to Alex and takes off into the clear skies of National City.

She lands on the balcony and isn’t surprised to see that the fortieth floor is empty of staff. Of course Cat dismissed them all when the Myriad threat grew too strong. She’d want them to be with their loved ones, no matter how much of a hardass boss she was most days. Kara couldn’t help but love that about her. 

“Cat?”

She knows the sound of Cat’s heartbeat, picks it out after a minute. It only takes so long because Cat’s heart is hammering, a rolling earthquake in her chest that makes Kara gasp on hearing it. 

“Cat? It’s me, Supergirl.”

Kara feels dumb using the alias, but her priority now is making sure Cat is safe. Human hearts are definitely not designed for that speed and intensity. 

A thump from behind the furthest sofa alerts Kara, and she’s there in a blink, carefully reaching out to place a hand on Cat’s shoulder. The orange dress is new, Kara realizes. She knows every piece in Cat’s closet, and this hasn’t made an appearance before. 

“Cat? What’s wrong?”

She looks up then, seeing Kara for the first time. Cat’s eyes are wide, and there’s sweat glistening on her forehead while she clutches aimlessly at her chest.

“I feel… I feel like I can’t breathe.”

This, at least, is something Kara has in common with humans. It’s one of the few ailments she knows the treatment for, because she experienced it so often in her first year on Earth. In a flash, she zips to her own desk and back, clutching a brown paper bag in one hand for the rare times it still happens to her. 

“Okay, well your heart sounds nice and strong, so I’m pretty sure this is just a panic attack. Take this, and breathe into it for me. Can you do that?”

Cat’s eye roll is withering as she snatches the bag. Kara suddenly has a lot of sympathy for any medical professional who’s ever had to treat Cat Grant. She must have been hell on wheels going through labor, if this is any indication. Still, Cat has the sense to comply with the instruction. No doubt she’s done this before. 

“Good,” Kara says as Cat breathes into the bag, still much too fast. “I know it’s been a crazy couple of days, but I can tell you now, officially, that the threat is gone. Myriad is off-planet now, and can’t hurt any of us anymore. We’re all going to be fine.”

The short, sharp sentences come out with significant pauses between then. Kara knows Cat’s processing must be scrambled, so it helps to make the same point more than one way. Her breathing is starting to regulate, and Cat closes her eyes. 

“I know… I mean, I checked you’ve been taking your Lexapro, but would you like me to get your Xanax? I’m told they help after an episode like this.”

Cat nods slowly, the bag crinkling in and out as she breathes. A few tears have escaped, running down her perfectly madeup cheeks, but she seems more peaceful now. Kara doesn’t keep up the pretence, fetching the pills without having to ask where or how many.

When Cat trades the bag for a pill and a drink of water, Kara gets down on teh floor next to her. 

“The biggest help, for me, was always a hug. The pressure is good for your system, like a weighted blanket I guess?” Kara opens her arms and Cat considers for a moment, eyes searching Kara’s face, before she sets the glass down and folds herself into Kara’s waiting embrace.

Kara can’t begin to quantify how much better she feels, so she can only hope the relief is the same for Cat, who clings onto Kara like she’s the last anchored object in the room. Maybe she is. 

“How?” Cat asks. “You know I want the story, Supergirl. So talk me through it.”

“Cat–”

“Off the record, I swear. I just know that speculating will give me nightmares, which just means more of these.”

Kara hesitates, not wanting to spoil the moment of Cat cuddled up on her lap, head tucked beneath Kara’s chin. She strokes Cat’s hair, teasing out golden strands until there’s an impatient grumble that reverberates through them both. 

“I flew the ship into space,” Kara says. “That’s why it can’t send the signal anymore.”

“You can’t fly in space,” Cat replies, sounding a little sleepy. “Who saved you from being a noble idiot?”

“My sister. That’s kind of her job.”

“I want to know more about this sister. One day. Has anyone ever told you that you give good hugs?”

Kara squeezes her arms a little tighter. “You’re one of my favorite people to hug. It took me a while to learn, you know, how to do it safely? Your bodies are so fragile.”

Cat snorts.

“Well, they are. But I’m glad we can do this.”

“So am I, Kara.”

Well. There that is. Kara doesn’t have the energy to fight it again. Pushing spaceships and almost dying takes a toll even on her. Plus she’s pretty sure she has a dent in her ass cheek from the stupid pod.

“Want me to take you home? Carter will be back soon,” Kara says.

“Not just yet,” Cat replies, squirming closer before relaxing again in Kara’s arms. “Just a little bit longer.”


End file.
